vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vic's The god that was! Wiki
Campaign Setting The vast empire of Valeria has stood for over 500 years stretching from the Sea of Seif to the great Mountains of Thunder's Fury and south to the Forsaken Lands, east to the borders of the Lands of Mist and north to the betrayed lands; Valeria is a shimmering beacon of human might with the capital city of Caymoor and dwarven city of shinon (jewel) or the Orc fortress of Otwick (blood stone) near the betrayed lands. With powerful armies to keep order and Law the empire has flourished. With no current wars to fund it, corruption and decadence have begun to creep in. Many places thought safe are less traveled and rumors of outlaws raiding far outlying towns are ignored. Retrieved from "http://vicsthegodthatwas.wikia.com/wiki/Valeria" WELCOME Currently working on D&D 3.5/Pathfinder campaign: "The god that was!" this is a Fantasy action role playing game. Wiki page offers a great resource for all our online roll playing. Instead of having piles of papers between me and, players. This is also for anyone who might be interested in joining us. If you are interested in playing email me: earlyv@rocketmail.com. I will be using some names and pictures that source from Castle Age on Facebook and Wizards of the Coast published pictures. All the rest is creative imagination, all material is owned by myself and the players. Enjoy! GAME TIME & PROGRAMS Games are run once a week 3-4 Hours long, with MapTool(most current update) and Skype. PC & GM Resources How to roll dice in wiki Calculate Modifiers http://paizo.com/pathfinder Pathfinder Feat Index http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ http://www.wizards.com/dnd/default.aspx http://www.d20srd.org/ http://www.rpgmapshare.com/ Other games sites I have. http://vicsthetasquadron.wikia.com/wiki/Vics%20Theta%20Squadron%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 http://transformerslegacyoftheprimes.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_legacy_of_the_primes_Wiki http://dcheroes.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Universe_(Sciv_Earth)_Wiki http://victoryordeath.wikia.com/wiki/Vics_Rifts_Campaign_Wiki http://trongridwars.wikia.com/wiki/TRONgridwars_Wiki http://housezaumtor.wikia.com/wiki/House_Zau%27mtor_Wiki http://dragonsofvaleria.wikia.com/wiki/Main%20Page?wiki-welcome=1 Skill's and Feats SKILLS: Forbidden Knowledge FEATS: Seeker of Forbidden Knowledge / improved iron will Game Master stuff http://donjon.bin.sh/inn/ Artifacts: Pact Prime Evil / Jewel of Light / Weapon of He Who Was / Bitter End / Bottle of the Bound / The Shield of the Sun / The Moaning Diamond / Ring of the Forgotten One / The Wheel of Worlds / Quicksilver Hourglass / Tomb of Divine understanding Items of Legend: Tome of Forbidden Knowledge / Axe of Tamaurin / Divine Repentance / Vol & Vil / Amulet of Dak / Soul Stealer / shard of evil / War mongrel / House Rules 1. First level hit dice is Max. Rolling for hit dice at each level, player has the option for DM to roll. Player must take DM roll. 2. Players will be required to keep their character sheet and notes upated on the web page. 3. Current Alignment restriction any non-evil. : 3.1 Evil alignments will be considered on a case by case basis, and must be working on being redeemed. (sell your self) 4. Monster races will be considered on a case by case basis. 5. Instead of selecting a type of creature against which to apply a bonus on certain skills and damage rolls, the ranger selects a specific natural environment and gains bonuses when in that environment. 6. Players can get wiki bonus for Wiki points they earn expanding and updating this site. (make an account) and track your Spent Wiki Points here. 7. Forbidden Lore Skill added 21st lvl characters + 8. If you get 5 ranks in a cross class skill it becomes a class skill for you. 9. xp is awarded the player that rolls a natural 1 or 20 on the dice roll. XP will scale by level. 10. Gaming: It's all about having fun! 11. Damage Reduction Approved books for feats & items: PHB 1 & 2, Monster Manual, Draconomicon, Book of exalted deeds, Magic compendium, DMG, ELHB, D&DG, Pathfinder core rulebook, more to follow based on campaign and adventures. Playable Races: Human / Dwarf / Elf / gnome / Half-Elf / Half-Orc / Half-Dwarf / Halfling / Half celestial / Half fiend / half dragon / Warforged Monster Races: Minotaur / Dragon / Undead / Outsider / Archangel Template Approved Classes: Barbarian / Bard / Cleric / Druid / Fighter / Monk / Paladin / Ranger / Rogue / Sorcerer / Wizard / Knight / Warlock / Crusader / Swordsage / Warblade / Duskblade Approved Prestige Classes: Anointed Knight / Arcane Archer / Arch mage / Assassin / Blackguard / Dwarven Defender / Loremaster / Shadowdancer of Azeron / Dragon Disciple / Duelist / Aurorua's Faithful / Divine Oracle / Templar / Warpriest / Agent Retriever / Cosmic Descryer / Divine Emissary / Epic Infiltrator / Legendary Dreadnought / Guardian Paramount / Perfect Wight / High Proselytizer / Union Sentinel / Divine Agent / Gladiator / Drunken Master / Fist of Malekus / Ruby Knight Vindicator / Weapon Master / Blood Magus / True Necromancer / Beloved of Valerian / Blade of Zel / Disciple of Dak / Thrall to Nessus / Soldier of Nessus / Hellfire Warlock / Death's Chosen / Master Vampire / Warforged Juggernaut / weretouched Master / all based on roleplaying and DM approval. Player Characters Season 1 players / Season 2 players / Season 3 players Blank Character sheet / Epic Character Sheet / Divine Character Sheet / Loot Deities The God That Was / The Oracle Ambrosia / Malekus / Corvintheus Aurora / Azeron / Mephiet Angelus / Rhea / Helios / Dak / Zel / korthus Emerald Dragon / Demi gods NPC INFO Legends: Murth / Tamarin / Bridget / Immodius / Suri Note Worthy Valerian's: Vaulin / Cid / Penelope / mercedes / Morrigan / Elena / Garlan / Flyn Wanted: Dante / Sano Betrayed lands: Aroldir / Zavorak / Sar'Shin / Lands of mist: Aeris / Torran Forsaken Lands: Araxis / Chloe Thya-Tian Empire: Saul / Terra / Adriana / Miriana / Misa / Ameron / Tal'Karn / Planes: Tormus / Ebbarus / Black General / Margret / Len'ol / Vee'Raa / Edea / Dragan / Nautica / Riku & Miku / Shino / Linda / Kelley / Sasha / Mal'Tar / Nancy / Adovax / Nickodemus / Jonothan / World Location Information Valeria Shinon Arrow Head Caymoor Castonia Birds Fall Bastol Silverkin Otwick Serpents point Border lands / Lands of Mist / Underdark / Pass of Shadow Forsaken Lands / Sea of Seif / Mountains of Thunder's Fury Death's Head Cravass / Sanctuary of the kind hearted Darokin Thya-tian Empire PLANES / DIVINE REALMS Valerian History History / History of the gods / Wars Faction's and organizations Ruby Knights / Purple Lotus / Silver fleet / Monks Of Enlightenment Caymoor City Guard / Blood Stone / Obsidian Sentinels / Del'Tarri tribe / Sal'Tarri / Arena Masters / Last stand Sub plot season 1 Prologue sp1 / Prologue sp2 / Prologue sp3 Episode 1: Mountain's of Mist Episode 2: Cursed Abbey Season 1 Prologue 1 /Character Starting Info 2 /Party Treasure / Obedience points Episode 1: The Abyss / Divine influence 1 Episode 2: Abyssal Gate / Divine influence 2 Episode 3: Power of Avernus / Divine influence 3 Episode 4: whispers in Dis /Divine Influence 4 Episode 5: City of Chains / Divine Influence 5 Episode 6: The Pit of Flame / Divine Influence 6 Episode 7: Case of the Chills / Divine Influence 7 Episode 8: The Carnival Eternal / Divine Influence 8 / The Oracles Influence S1.8 Episode 9: The Cold Steel Temple / Divine influence 9 Episode 10: A snowball's Chance / Infernal Influence 10 / Demonic Influence Episode 11: Mystery of the TabJari / Divine influence 11 Episode 12: The power of True Believers / Divine influence 12 / The Awakening Season 1 epilogue Season 2 Prologue / Character Starting Info / S2 Party Treasure / Epic house Rules / Season 2 sub plots Episode 1: Pebble in the Pond / Divine Influance 2.1 Episode 2: Temple of Whispers / Divine Influance 2.2 Episode 3: Halls of the Hallowed / Divine Influance 2.3 Episode 4: Vault of Dark Magic / Divine Influance 2.4 Episode 5: The Quicksilver Hourglass / Divine Influance 2.5 Episode 6: The Halls of Perfection / Divine Influance 2.6 Episode 7: Path of the gods / Divine Influence 2.7 Episode 8: Eternal Darkness / Divine Influance 2.8 Episode 9: Pillars of Life / Divine Influance 2.9 Episode 10: Alpha & Omega / Divine Influance 2.10 Season 2 epilogue Season 3 Prologue3 / Character Starting Info 3 / S3 Party Treasure / Epic house Rules Episode 1: Child of prophecy / On the Clock Episode 2: Temple of dark magic Episode 3: Wrath of the Archmage Episode 4: Adagio of Magic Episode 5: Deaths door Season 3 epilogue Season 4 http://housezaumtor.wikia.com/wiki/House_Zau%27mtor_Wiki Short stories Bridget's Tear / Human Hearts / Abby of Helios / Dark Magic / Emperors Orders / The Fallen Archon / Natural Talents / Celestial Power / LEGANDS OF MURTH Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Valeria Category:Land of Mist Category:Blasted Lands Category:Great Desert Category:Forsaken lands Category:Betrayed lands